Black and Blue
by catnip101
Summary: You don't realise how much you need someone till their gone. Katniss after Peeta's rescue Mockingjay , Katniss reminds herself that for Peeta, love is worth the fall.
1. Chapter 1

**Black and Blue:**

Authors note: Katniss is in district 13 hospital just after Peeta has been rescued, does not follow MJ story line. just something I started in a car journey so I hope u like it and PM me and review to let me know whether I should keep on going with this :D btw it's no secret I love getting reviews so go on and make me happy by clicking that little rectangle at the bottom of the page 3 xx

Disclaimer: Damn it, I'm not Suzanne Collins. -_-

**Chapter 1:**

Peeta stares right through me. His blue eyes full of hate, he no longer loves me, he sees me as a mutt. And I am starting to do the same. "The girl on fire" what a joke, the closest I'd associate myself with fire would be a cold coal left in the fireplace, no warmth, drained of everything I once knew. It seems so long ago that I thought my life was simple. Get up hunt, school, mum, Prim. But now it's all changed Peeta came into my life and his in here forever.

Through a strengthened glass panel he watches my every movement, I can see his hands clenching and unclenching by his sides. Those hands that had once held me, chased away my nightmares now want to squeeze my throat. I gulp, I want so badly to smash both the physical and mental barrier between us, I wanted to feel his hands on my face his lips on mine, just one more time. But I have to remind myself that the Peeta I once knew, has gone, been hijacked by some crazy capitol psycho.

I've had enough of the pain of seeing him like this. I walk over to the square box next to the silver door and press my shaking hands down on it. I'm a wreck. I walk out of the observation room leaving Peeta once again to stare at an empty space. My feet drag on the plastic surface of the hospital floor. I don't see the point in life at the moment, nothing seems to change same old routine, a routine I have begun to dread and hate with a passion. It's like I'm trapped. Ironic I think, I was once the rebel's icon for freedom and now look at me I'm cooped up and people pity me. The only thing keeping me ticking is the thought and shred of hope that Peeta may somehow recover. Come back to me. It's like the saying goes you don't appreciated something fully until it's gone.

The thing that jolts me out of my thoughts is the familiar footsteps of Dr. Aurelius coming round the corner; I've learnt from experience that running away from your doctor only means that he will get a whole team of nurses to track me down until they have stabbed me with some medication. So I decide to make it easy for him and slump down against the wall. As he approaches he doesn't speak, I haven't properly spoken to anyone in days, and by now no one expects me to. He takes a firm grip on my arms, and raises his eyebrows as his grip encircles the whole of my upper arm. I know I'm thin but food doesn't taste good anymore it's more a necessity than enjoyable. He pulls me up gentle and guides me to my room. He then helps me into bed and attaches a drip to my arm. And before I know it I'm my vision fades and I'm being pulled down into the world I know too well. To the land of nightmares.

_Run, run, run_, the phrase circles my mind as my feet are landed on the earthy forest floor, my bare feet pounding as they hit the damp ground. I cannot seem to control my legs but they hurt and my lungs feel like they are going to burst. I feel panic rising in my throat and I'm verging on hysteria as I hear a rumbling growl closing in on me. I flick my head round to stare into the eyes of a mutt. It owns an ashy blond coat and its eyes. I struggle to choke down the phlegm I feel coming. It has Peeta's eyes.

"Peeta?" I scream, as the snarling mutt lunges for me a rips his teeth along my arm, I cry out and tumble down and down, branches and strange shapes clawing at me, ripping at my skin. The darkness is everywhere and I am in a heap on the floor whimpering and trying to see the gaping gash in my arm that doesn't seem to stop flowing with my blood. Growling begins and I cry out again between sobs, I want to die right here, right now.

"Do it!" I shout. I try and shield my eyes, I don't think I could ever face looking into the blue eyes of the person I had been so used to protecting me from danger, now tearing my apart.

I wake up screaming and panting, just a dream, it was just a dream. Just a dream but in reality my life at the moment is no better. Peeling my sweat soaked body from the hospital bed I yank out the dip, ignoring the machines protesting beeps. I fumble for the door handle and push it down, and I stumble out of my room my sight is filled up with my tears and all I can make out is the fuzzy lights. I can feel my tears dripping down my face but I don't bother to wipe them away they will just be replaced with new ones.

I trip over my feet and land on the hard floor, only realising once I hit the ground that I had subconsciously made my way outside Peeta's cell.

And that's when it hits me really hard. "I can't do it without you Peeta." I manage to half sob half cry. Peeta was the one who got me through the Hunger Games. It was Peeta who held me up on our first time round the chariot. I thought I was strong, hunting, supporting and feeding my family. I thought I didn't need anyone and was afraid to lean on people. But without Peeta I wouldn't be where I am today. He was the one person who kept me anchored and allowed me to be me.

I bang my head against the wall, why I am such an idiot? Why didn't make sure he was safe? And now I've lost him forever. And now you're alone.

I suck in a deep breath and shudder, as loneliness hits me in the face. Peeta… He probably won't ever look at me again without wanting to throttle me. And I curl up and bury my face in my hands.

Out of nowhere I feel hands circling round my torso and my legs. My brain is slow from the drugs, so it takes me a while to figure out that someone is picking me up, lifting me out of my pool tears.

I'm too exhausted to struggle or complain so I take what's given to me and nuzzle into the strong arms and inhale. It smells like freshly baked bread. I think I'm going to faint and as my eyes blur and the world around me slips away I catch a glimpse of the blond hair and blue eyes I only know too well.

**So tell me what you think, go on and press that button and make me smile. =^.^=**


	2. Chapter 2: realising

Chapter 2: realising.

I wake up and find myself smiling, and then I stop and remember what happened last night. I don't know how Peeta had managed to get out of his cell, where the hell where his guards and secondly I don't even know how he knew were my cell was. This is kinda worrying he could be on the loose in his crazed hijacked form he could be coming to get me and still hating me.

But now I'm here back in my plain old white hospital bed and alone again. Questions and floating in and out of my mind why did Peeta do that? Was it even real? I'm so confused and now I have a headache to top it all.

I decided I've had enough of just sitting back and watching the world carry on as normal around me. For the first time in months I reach behind me and manage to pull my now shorter hair into my braid. That's better I feel more like myself. I think as though whatever happened last night real or not real had given me strength. What I saw last night was Peeta he was there and he was holding me without hurting me. This has given me hope that he can recover, and I believe that I need to help him through like all the times he was there for me, it's my turn to return the favour, If he will let me.

It's not only that I feel different I have more strength like I've woken up this morning a changed person. And the only person who could ever do that to me I realise is Peeta.

I can't get him and what happened last night out of my head. Again he was there to pick me up when I as at my lowest, like her always has really. I'm going to find out what the hell is going on in this place and I have to see Peeta. Is he still hijacked? Is he not? Is what people are saying true? Is he actually recovering? I'm gunnna have to find out these things for myself. These people around me just show me their plastic smiles when I rarely ask about Peeta, "he's improving" "much better" they say but if I chose to ask them more they close off and leave me wondering and doubting whether what they say is what they are just told to say for my benefit.

I get up and fling open the well-oiled door, its midday and the corridors are busy. That is both good and bad news for me. The good- maybe I can actually get out of here without some nurse or doctor catching me and shoving something in my arm, the bad- there is about a 3:1 ratio of nurses to patients in these halls, it's going to be tricky.

I only manage to make it half way to my goal (Peeta's cell) when Dr. Aurelius catches me, quickly making his way over to me twisting and turning narrowly avoiding a nurse pushing a trolley full of bottles to the monitoring cells. Damn why can't I go anywhere without someone looking out for me. Sighing I nod understanding that I have to talk to him, well maybe I can get him off my case.

" why aren't you in your room Katniss, you've had a rough couple of days and your weak"

"I know I just feel I really need some fresh air. I feel so much better today, less groggy" I try and put some enthusiasm into my tone to reassure him.

" well, I don't think it's a good idea-" he starts but I cut him off by giving him a big grin " I'm going out to hunt" now that will surely prove I'm feeling back to the normal me.

I make my way down the empty corridor that leads to Peeta observational room; I push down on the door handle. I just want to see _him. _One look into the blue eyes seeing me for **me** and not viewing me as a mutt.

The full length pane of reinforced glass gives me a clear view of what Peeta has to live with, there's a chair, a small bed like my own and a cubicle which I assume is the toilet. How grim, he's been through 2 Hunger Games, risked his life for not only me but for the rebels and this is what he gets in return, it makes me angry.

But as soon as I spot his broad shoulders my anger turns to nervousness, my throat is thick. I breath his back is turned away from me, I have time to prepare myself for the fact that he might reject me. Last night could have been fake some nightmare/sleep walking dream. What are you doing Katniss you're just going to get hurt?

But before I have the chance to chicken out and run for the door he twists around. That's when I realise it _must_ have been real. His blue eyes are the crystal blue that I remember, the calm and peace I wish I could dive into. I walk up closer to the glass I play with my braid as I see him mirror my movements and approach nearer and nearer. I wish he knew how he made my heart race. We are now face to face separated only by the glass. He puts up a hand and I can't help but flinch away even though I know the glass is there, remembering the first we met after his recapture, he slows his movement but does not stop until his palm rests against the glass. My Peeta is back he doesn't want to hurt me any more I'm not a mutt to him. The joy inside my over flows and comes out through my smile and I raise my hand to mirror his, craving his touch. I look into his eyes my grey lightly reflected off the pane showing a beautiful mixture of his blue and my grey.

He's now smiling back, and mouthing something I can't quite make out. My eyes dart over his face and his move to do the same to mine. His face has changed sharp jaw and cheek bones are more prominent mainly due to his torture from the capitol. I shiver the hardships he must have been through. But he's still Peeta. I feel like crying why can't they let me into him? He needs me and I need him.

As my eyes find their way back to his I notice a change they are becoming more clouded. Something's wrong. No please God no.. His previous smile is wiped off his face and replaced by a scowl. He retracts his hand away from the glass like he's been stung and instead starts shouting and throwing useless punches at the glass. At this point I'm thankful I can't hear what hes saying, I don't think I could handle it. I turn away and try and swallow back the tears.

And then I realise what he was mouthing to me. And I's those 3 words I shall cling to and together pull him through. I have to be strong because the words he said were deep and hit home, the words, " I love you."

A/N: I really hope you like this cos I did this instead of my history essay :P xx please review to make it worth while go ahead and click that box =^.^=


End file.
